Talk:United Powers League
Should Project Purification go here, or in the Terrans article? PsiSeveredHead 01:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Total ban on religion? I think that's non proved and contradicts many sources (consider characters mentioning God pretty often). Backstory said- Unification Committies banned many of religions - and I stick to opinion just to unify religions into one. Than the concept for "divinity of mankind" exactly falls into scheme - as one of the dogmates for the new unified monotheistic religion. :The sources are clear that many hundreds of years ago in the SC timeline, the UPL eventually banned all religions. Chapter 1 in SoD explicitly mentions the beginnings of the banning process, while the manual finishes with the ban on all religions. There is no mention of amalgamation into the new ideology. If you have a source for that, that would be good. :As for characters mentioning divine entities: note that most of the characters are from the Koprulu Sector. They do not consider themselves UPL citizens, and they do not have to follow UPL laws. The revival, or open practice, of religious ideologies after the exile seems within the realm of possibility. :If UED characters mentioned divine entities... Who can say what legislative changes have occurred since the switch? The ban was instituted many hundreds of years ago in the SC timeline. But since we do not know we aren't saying anything of the sort. :And that's all assuming mentions of "God" are purely religious in nature, and not also a colloquial expression for surprise or similar concepts. But that would also be speculation, and I don't think we'll be getting a treatise on "Culture in the Koprulu Sector" anytime soon. - Meco (talk) 17:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Just because the UPL banned religions doesn't mean they disappeared, they just became illegal. (Sort of like how most countries ban illegal drugs, but they can still be found.) It's possible some of the prisoners were religious people (whether that's the reason they were arrested or not). Furthermore, it often takes a long time to change the religious nature of a country (or world, in this case!) and there may have been secret religious organizations. We don't really know, we just know the UPL banned religion. On that note, there's nothing "monotheistic" or even "theistic" about the divinity of mankind. If it's a religion, it's an atheist religion (and yes, such religions do exist, although they may be stretching the definition of religion). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Just well lets state we know that ban was instituted centuries ago - but I am also consent to think, that policy changed - and also long before Brood War storyline. Other way- such government would be ovethrown. Also - it is IMPOSSIBLE to impose ban on religion in whole, only on ORGANIZED religion. And last - government would be anywhere better off with most of beleivers under some legal and conformistic religious organization than under some sects...